Julie
It's useless. Miracles won't happen. —Julie, witnessing Team EYES preparing to fight the Glokers is an extraterrestrial-born woman who merged with Ultraman Justice. Her only appearance was in Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle, she also serves as a secondary antagonist and later protagonist halfway through the film. She is portrayed by Kazue Fukiishi. History Some time before the beginning of the movie, Julie and Ultraman Justice merged so he could exist on Earth for an extended period of time to fulfill their mission given to them by Delaxion, to 'reset' life on Earth at the expense of all current life forms inhabiting it. Arriving just before to Gloker Pawns, she telepathically contacted Musashi questioning him on why he had separated from Ultraman Cosmos . Then the two Glokers arrived along with Cosmos who battled the machines to protect the ships that would take Earth's monsters to a world where they could live in peace, Julie question the notion of the 'dream' Musashi spoke of before he remerged with Cosmos to assist him. Seeing the machines be deactivated, Julie denounced the dream as simple foolishness before transforming into Justice who reactivated the machines and eventually 'killed' Cosmos and Musashi. She appeared later at a conference for the world's leaders explaining her purpose and the fate of the world before leaving. As she waked the Earth, she watched humans from afar seeing them only as the base creatures she was told they were, until she met a little girl and a little puppy who made her begin to question her mission and her notions of humanity. When the humans attacked the Gloker ship the minions of Delaxion attacked in full force, Julie was still apathetic to the plight of the humans but was shocked to see the Earth's monsters had joined in to battle with the Earth forces. Sensing the little girl she met before, Julie sped of to rescue her and was touched by the notion that she refused to leave her puppy despite the risk to her own life. Finally seeing what Cosmos saw in mankind, Julie helped the pair and transformed into Justice, this time to save Humanity. After a long battle Justice/Julie was shocked to see a revived Cosmos who healed her and the two went forth to defeat the last Gloker before heading out to face the superweapon Gloker Endra. Despite their new found strength the two were defeated but they fused their powers together into Ultraman Legend stopping the superweapon. The superbeing separated back into Cosmos/Musashi and Justice/Julie as Delaxion appeared, Julie vouched for the people of Earth. The two Ultras eventually changed back into human forms and Julie and Musashi where met by the Earthling's friends, just as Julie cracked her first smile ever since she appeared on Earth. Power and Abilities: Over the course of her appearance during the movie Julie displayed the following abilities *ESP: Demonstrated when she sensed and saw the little girl and her puppy in the rubble and knew exactly where to find them. *Strength and Agility: Demonstrated when she fought a gang of bikers, tossing them about and leaping several feet into the air. *Levitation: In said battle she stood in the air for an impossible amount of time and descended at an unnaturally slow speed. *Super speed/Teleportation: Demonstrated when she moved from the outskirts of the city to the little girl's location in little to no time. *Holographic Projections: Demonstrated during the conference of world leaders, a light shined from her eyes erecting a holographic video. Gallery ultramanjustice01.jpg|Julie's first appearance of the film Julie_II.png Ultrmn_Jstc_Jl.jpg 20100209001632.jpg|Julie Confronts the bikers Julie_I.png Julie_III.png Julie_IV.png|Julie cracked her smile for the first time Trivia *Her heavy eyeshadows and black leather suit resembles Lil Mayer from the 2006 anime, Ergo Proxy. *She was the 2nd Female human host merged with a male Ultra after Ultraman Ace's Yuuko Minami and before Dark Faust's Riko Saida. Category:Human Hosts Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonist [[Category:A